


The Diary of Knitpicks Optionsina IV, age 3.5mm

by lirin



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optionsina knits a shawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Knitpicks Optionsina IV, age 3.5mm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



December 1  
My name is Knitpicks Optionsina IV, and this is my diary. I live in the circular knitting needle village with my mom and my dad and lots of brothers and sisters.

The Addis are going to visit friends in the straight knitting needle town for New Year’s, and they’ve invited me and Optionsina II and Optionsario V to go with them!!! I’ve never travelled outside the village before...it sounds very exciting! I hope Mommy and Daddy will let me go!!

  
[ ](http://postimage.org/image/b1mkh94c5/)

[ ](http://postimage.org/image/brs73aacn/)

 

December 2  
I have good news and bad news. The good news is, that first Mommy and Daddy weren’t going to let me go at all, because I’m too little. But then they said that I might be able to go after all. The bad news is, that to prove that I’m grown up enough to go on a trip without them, I have to knit a WHOLE SHAWL all by myself by Christmas. I’ve never even knit a shawl before! Optionsina II said she’d help me get started.

 

December 4  
We bought the yarn for my shawl today! It’s a nice merino fingering weight, nice and squishy and soft and just the right size. I chose blue, since it’s my favorite color. Optionsina II said I should get a neutral color so it would go with more things but I thought the blue was prettier so I got it anyway.

[ ](http://postimage.org/image/9aytezjzb/)

Optionsario III said blue was a good idea because it’s hard to knit complicated patterns in dark colors like black. I was glad he took my side, so I didn’t tell him that I’m not going to be knitting any complicated patterns. I’m just going to do stockinette so I can get the shawl done in time.

Oh! I almost forgot! When Two and I were walking back from the yarn store, we saw smoke coming from the chimney of the old Vicars house. Maybe somebody’s moving in there! I hope they have children my age!!!

 

December 6  
I’ve gotten several rows done on the shawl! It’s going to be SO pretty! Addi Clickia V asked me over for lunch, so while I was there I told her what Two and I saw at the Vicars house. Clickia said she had seen a moving truck outside the house, but she didn’t see any people. I wonder who could be living there.

 

December 12  
I’ve been so busy working on the shawl I kept forgetting to write in my diary! I’m almost half done with the shawl. It’s going to be 60 cm long and it’s 28 cm right now. See:

[ ](http://postimage.org/image/cdzjicyxz/)

Since I have so much time, I decided to add some yarn-over flowers on the shawl. They’re the spotty things in the picture.

 

December 17  
Gee, this shawl just keeps going slower and slower. The first half only took me seven days, so I should be almost done by now. I’m not doing any more flowers, I’m just doing stockinette so I’ll be able to finish in time. I still haven’t seen anybody at the Vicars Caliban house. Clickia hasn’t either. Clickia keeps talking about what we’re going to do on our trip. I sure hope I’ll be able to go.

 

December 19  
So I finally found out why the shawl is taking so long. Mommy explained to me that when a triangle is half the length it’s supposed to be, it’s only a quarter of the area. So I was actually only a quarter done. The shawl is 50 cm long now, and she says that means I’m almost 5/7 of the way through. I’ll just have to knit really fast, I guess.

 

December 20  
Addi Clickia V and Clover Takumi IV went to go see A Tale of Two Knitties today, and they asked me to go with them but I didn’t because I have to knit.

 

December 22  
Lots and lots of stockinette. I am very tired of purling. And knitting. I still have yarn left and the shawl is only 57 cm long, but I think it’s long enough. I’m going to get up early tomorrow morning and bind off and block it.

 

December 23  
I’m going to be done in time!!! I’ll wear my nice blue shawl on Christmas morning, and everybody will see that I AM old enough to knit and go on a trip with the Addis. I blocked the shawl this morning and it’s dry now (it’s 8:00 pm). I’ve put it on my desk in the room I share with Seven.

Seven says maybe the person who lives in the Vicars Caliban house is a very famous knitting needle, and they got tired of publicity, and that’s why they’re being so secretive. Five says maybe they just don’t like kids and don’t want us bugging them. I hope Seven’s right.

 

December 24  
DISASTER!!!!!!! OH NO!!!!! The edges have all curled up and it doesn’t even look like a shawl any more!! Two said of course stockinette always curls up and didn’t I know better than to knit stockinette right up to the edge? I should have done an edging or something in a pattern that’s not stockinette. I’m almost out of time! What will I do?

 

December 24, later  
I asked Clickia and Takumi and Boye III, but none of them had any idea what I can do to fix the shawl before tomorrow. I told Mommy and Daddy it was done but I didn’t show it to them, so if I can fix it then they’ll never know I messed up. I have to do something. I’m going to sneak out after bedtime and go up to the Vicars Caliban house, and hopefully there will be a very very famous and talented knitting needle there who will help me with my shawl, and then everything will be alright and I’ll be able to go with the Addis.

The Vicars house is kinda scary. I hope the person who lives there isn’t somebody who doesn’t like kids.

If I don’t come back, I leave all my yarn to Seven, and my books to Clickia, except the Barbara Walker stitch dictionaries because they’re actually Two’s, I just borrowed them.

 

December 25, very very early (right after midnight actually, and I hope nobody noticed I was out so late)  
It’s all fixed! Hooray!!! I’ll be able to go on the trip after all!

It wasn’t a very famous knitting needle living in the Vicars house, and it wasn’t a reclusive knitting needle who doesn’t like children either. In fact, it wasn’t a knitting needle at all. It was a crochet hook!!! Her name is Redheart Crystalite G, and she’s really nice. She knew just what to do. She used my leftover yarn to crochet an edging around the bottom of the shawl. The edging is really pretty, and it’s heavy enough that it holds the bottom down so it doesn’t roll up. It’s perfect!

 

December 25  
Today was perfect. We opened all our presents and I wore my blue shawl and Mommy and Daddy got me a suitcase so maybe they were going to let me go all along? Or maybe they just believed in me that I’d be able to finish. I always believed I was going to finish in time. Well, except yesterday. And the time I found out that triangle shawls go half as fast as you think they do.

Oh, I almost forgot to say...my new suitcase is blue, too!

[ ](http://postimage.org/image/b05go5psr/)


End file.
